Breadsticks
by Chester91
Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi because of reoccuring dreams of usagi's death. Still Usagi never found out the reason they broke up until they meet again in odd circumstances and now begins Usagi's torture...i mean love trials...Hopefully Mamoru will make it..
1. cHaPtEr OnE

Hello. This story is about life as Usagi after facing Galaxia, but she still didn't get back together with Mamoru in the second season. Now they're lives are different, people are gone, and Usagi and Mamoru live in two different continents now. However, will a mortal breadstick bring these two people back together?

I guess I really did love him. But then again who didn't? He had chiseled features and a good body to boot. And of course he just had to be my eternal partner. Or so I thought. I still do think of him sometimes, but I know he couldn't love me. Why should he? Just because I was Sailor Moon and Princess Selenity means he should automatically be with me? I'm known as a crybaby, wimp, and total klutz and that's all I'll ever be seen as. I guess I should just live with that fact. It's been two years after the whole incident with Galaxia. It's been about four since Mamoru and I broke up. He still helped me as Tuxedo Kamen, but one day he left to America and never came back. We never got all the answers we needed from Chibi-usa as well, because one day she just disappeared. She really was cute, even though she was a pain sometimes. I still don't know why but it felt like a whole piece of me had vanished when I found out. I felt empty and hollow, still do as a matter of fact. But I always put on a silly and happy charade for everyone, I can't bear the thought of anyone suffering because of my behavior.

I now live in Sicily, Italy. Makoto, Minako, Ami, Rei and I decided to move there together and share a house. Luna and Artemis came here as well. We bought a beautiful house with a vineyard in the back. It's absolutely stunning. Minako works as the head of a fashion industry, Makoto is a lead cook at a beautiful Italian restaurant, Ami is a pediatrician, Rei is a priestess at a shrine near here and I am a nurse at the hospital where Ami works. Luna and Artemis are always lounging about like sick lovebirds. The days are wonderful and great, but I know something is missing.

Ami is soon going to marry another doctor named Zoicite and move out. Makoto is dating a waiter called Nephrite and Minako is flirting with Kunzite, the leader of another fashion industry. Rei and I are the only single ones left. Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite are great friends and are trying to set Rei up with their other friend Jadeite, but Rei refuses. She says she isn't ready to date now, since she still has some training to do before she becomes an official Shinto priestess. Who knows why she chose to do that here in Italy.

Neph, Zoi, Kunz, and Jed (using their nicknames) are having a friend come to Italy from the United States. He is moving here to be a doctor at the hospital where Ami and I work at. I didn't know there was such a small amount of hospitals here, but whatever. They also are keep hinting me about him and how he is single. As if, my life right know is easy and perfect, I don't need a guy to mess things up for me yet. Tonight we're all going to a restaurant called Luigi's Chateau (I didn't know what to call it) and the famous Kaoih Michiru is playing the violin. I remember her from before, not very fond memories to be said, but she really is a gifted person. The guys are bringing their friend from America with them tonight, but we probably won't see them as we're going separately.

At eight we were all ready to go. When we arrived, it was packed. We chose a somewhat close seat to the stage and watched as Michiru set up. In the very front was a handsome sandy-haired boy that was fixedly eyeing Michiru. Haruka never seems to get enough of her. Of course he isn't a boy, but he is the second best thing to one I guess. She is a professional race car driver here. When I told those two that the gang was moving to Italy, they said they had to come as well. I suppose it has to do with the whole princess thing. I wish they wouldn't go to all this trouble just for something I used to be.

"Hey, Haruka! How's it going."

"Nothing much, odango."

"Are you still calling me that?"

"Of course."

"What happened about the adoption?"

"Setsuna finally got custody of Hotaru after Professor Tomoe died."

"Where are they?"

"They coming here soon, they're going to live close to us."

"You guys don't have to come here because of me you know."

"Odango, we came here because we wanted to, not just because you're the princess. Michiru has a lot of great job offers here and anyways, you're a good friend of ours Usagi."

"Arigato."

"Now sit down, Michiru is about to start."

"Alright, see you."

Usagi walked back towards her group of friends, taking one last look at Haruka. The retired Outer senshi always seemed to have a mysterious and ancient aura around them. It made Usagi feel very safe and protected like when she was with Mamoru.

"What did Haruka say, Usagi."

"Setsuna adopted Hotaru and they're coming to Italy soon."

"That's great news!"

"Yeah….." Everyone seems to be coming back to my life, I wonder if someone else going to come back…

"Earth to Usagi. It's about to start."

"Huh, oh sorry Rei."

Michiru is best known for her sad mournful songs. They make me happy to be sad, it's the best music for the depressed I would think. Tonight was no different. She played wonderfully. At the end, people were cheering for encores. We were then served shrimp spahgetti and breadsticks. This place is renown for their great breadsticks. When we finished, people were starting to leave. We were about to leave as well when I heard someone choking. As a trained nurse, I scanned the room and saw a man hunched over, coughing. I ran towards him and did the heimlich maneuver. Part of a breadstick flew out of his mouth and hit Jadeite in the head. He wiped it off and grinned stupidly.

"Thanks miss…"

The man looks up to Usagi and gasps.

"Mamoru….I got to go everyone, bye…."

Usagi hurried out and was unaware of two people watching her exit.

"You can't run away forever Usagi."

"I'm not, he's my past. I don't what this now."

"Odango, you may not want this, but it's obvious that you need it. You'll see soon."

"Bye Michiru, Haruka. Tell Setsuna to stop by with Hotaru when she comes."

"Okay."

This was a totally long chapter for me, but surprisingly it didn't take long. Interesting…….


	2. ChApTeR tWo

The second chapter is out. Yay. I now understand why people switch in between stories, helps you freshen your mind for writing if that makes any sense whatsoever.

The next week I completely avoided going out with any of the guys. As long as I stayed away from them, I wouldn't have to ever see Mamoru again. It's funny how I used to call him Mamo-chan; it seems like a completely different time and place. I even have to avoid my roommates or housemates I should say, as they are constantly trying to get an answer from me. They all think I'm going off the deep end and act as if I'm suddenly dying or extremely depressed.

This morning I walk downstairs in my bunny pjs; hey I can live anyway I want to, so if I want to wear bunny pjs I have every incentive to do so. Probably no ones at home, Ami had to go to meetings all day at the hospital. Anyways, my head is absolutely burning up. When I walk into the kitchen, I see 10 pairs of eyes watching me. Luna, Artemis, Neph, Jed, Zoi, Kunz, Minako, Mako-chan, Rei, and…. Mamoru. For someone I haven't seen in two and a half years, I seem to be seeing an awful lot of him all of a sudden. I tried to act as groggy as possible, which isn't too hard in my position, and pretend not to see Mamoru.

"Usagi you don't look so well."

"I feel like crap."

"You LOOK like crap."

"Thanks Rei."

"Go upstairs Usagi and I'll make you some soup."

"Thanks Mako-chan."

As I started to go back upstairs, I suddenly felt dizzy and I fell into complete darkness. How typical of me. I used to think that Mamoru would somehow always catch me fall, and protect me. Though I didn't know this at the time, he did this for me again after such a long time.

When I awoke, it felt like my head was about to burst. Ugh. I struggled to get up, but the bed covers were somehow strangling. Don't ask me how, damn covers…

"How do you feel Usagi?"

"Fine, Minako. How long have I been asleep?"

"All day, it's around 8pm now."

"No shit."

"Nice to see you Rei."

"You should really say thank you to Mamoru-san." Rei simply said.

"Why!" I spat.

"He was here all day checking up on you, since Ami-chan was gone." Rei snapped back.

"I know it may be hard for you, but it's only a show of gratitude for being a good citizen."

"Yeah Minako, that's exactly it." I said sarcastically. Hell, I even scoffed. And I NEVER scoff, I always thought the rich snobs did that, or the particularly jealous girlfriends of the random men of the human race. Don't even ask me where THAT came from.

"What's up your ass, Usagi?"

"Nothing Rei. I'm sorry, it's just hard for me, but I will say thank you to him. Usagi said tearfully before changing the topic. "What made me sick anyway?"

"Well, Mamoru said that during the times you woke up during the day to relieve your mouth, he examined a bit and concluded it was the breadsticks we had last night."

"He looked at my barf?"

"Actually it was already there, in a perfect shape, you could even see the—"

"That's enough Minako, I already see the picture clearly."

I started to get up though I wobbled quite a bit. I felt like I just had a million hangovers, if that was even possible. I felt like I was about to throw up, but I knew I wouldn't. I only throw up if it was absolutely needed, if that makes sense. I'm a little woozy now; so don't question what I say. I think that by tomorrow I will forget everything, I hope.

"Need some help Usagi?" Rei said, lending a hand.

"You're perspective."

"I could drop you now."

"Stop!" Minako cried, surprising both of them. "We need to get down to business. When are you gonna talk to Mamoru?"

Both of them immediately fell to the floor (imagine the anime drops on the characters' heads).

"What are you talkin about?"

"During the whole time you were unconscious, he was watching over you. He looked really…remorseful." Minako said slowly.

"What?"

"You heard me and now get your ass downstairs and talk to him. He's 'waiting'." Minako said teasingly.

"You two really are a large pain in my ass."

"What'd I do?"

"You don't need to anything Rei, just looking at your face is enough."

"WHY YOU!"

"Don't Rei, Usagi is crippled, she's doesn't understand what she's saying." Minako said while she coaxed a red Rei, then staring at me. "Go already you bum."

"Fine." I grumbled. If I had to face Mamoru or a crazed Rei, I was going with the first. Sometimes Rei can be pretty damn scary.

Slowly I walked downstairs, taking a minute for each step until Rei threw her shoe at the back of my head.

"OUCH, WHY'D YOU THROW A SHOE AT ME YOU IDIOT! I screamed. I don't give a damn who hears us.

"Move your ass faster you fat lard!" Rei snapped snickering.

"I'm NOT fat!" I retaliated, well sorta. "Bite me."

"You guys have quite a mouth."

"Huh…oh, I came down to say thank you. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"So…how are you?"

That's all he could say after four years, yeah he still is a prick.

"What do you think?" I snapped. Damn, I shouldn't have done that! I don't care about him at all, screw him! "I mean, same-old-same-old."

"You moved from Japan."

"I see you have as well, or I mean I remember that you did too." Now I'm stumbling with words. I am SUCH an ass.

"Yeah….."

"What are you doing here?" Fuck! He must really think I am a dumbass now. Same ditzy Usagi as always. "Never mind."

"You're still the same girl as before."

"How would you now? This is the first time I've seen you in about…let's say four years. You don't know shit about me." Screw being polite, I'm pissed.

"Yeah, now you have bitchy attitude."

"Ha-ha." I mumbled. This was NOT going well. "Well I'm done with my apology, so see you in another four years right?" I'm so kicking his ass in comebacks.

I started to walk back upstairs when someone's hand grabbed my wrist.

"Wait…Usako."

"Don't call me that."

"I still love you."


	3. cHaPtEr ThReE

CHAPTER THREE

Hey! I have decided to give a better summary of what has happened. I totally forgot the main point of the story: how Usagi and Mamoru broke up. Well, if you remember from the Second season of SM (anime version) Mamoru breaks up with her over some dreams of Usagi's death. However, here she does not get back together with him and fully becomes a woman. Usagi transforming into Sailor Moon won't be in here; I always thought that kinda got in the way of the romance sometimes, especially in the anime. Tuxedo Kamen was shown as a wimp, even though we all know he isn't. So…. Mamoru still loves her, but now he gets it into his head that the nightmares are a thing of the past. All the enemies are gone so they can have the relationship they've always wanted. Or can they? (soap opera music playing). Yes, that was corny—leave me alone. 

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon, as well as the world (evil laughing in background, Ow I tripped over a stool). Didn't you know? On a serious note, if anyone sues me, all they will get is a a fake buck and a couple of crumbs thrown in if you're lucky.

XxXx

XxXx

Well, you'll never guess what I did then: I fainted.

When I awoke, several hours or minutes later, I had a major headache. Too much info in my head. My brain can only fill up to a certain amount, otherwise it crashes. Just like a computer, a really stupid one. I groggily lifted my head to hear several voices downstairs.

"How bad was Usagi?"

"Well….after a few choice words, she fainted."

"SHE DID!"

"Shut up Minako! Do you want her to wake up?" Rei snarled.

"Sorry, it's just so cliché! Don't worry Mamoru, you'll get her! As they always say, some pain makes gain."

"I won't even comment on that." Rei said, shaking her head.

"You guys are cheering me on, even though you know I was the one to split us up."

"We know you must have had a good reason, anyways what's in the past doesn't have to haunt us now. And who knows, maybe it's better this way. We all have become more matureand able to hold responsibility for our actions." Minako said solemnly.

"That's the most decent thing I've ever hear you say Minako," Rei said.

"Anyways, now it's legal for Mamoru to jump Usagi's bones," Minako said gleefully.

"Spoke to soon." 

While they continued to speak, I was ignoring them, content to silently creep downstairs for some aspirin. Then Rei's shoe from Hell appeared and it's all history.

"Usagi is a lot more graceful—" Rei said, then stopping at the sound of a crash. They all look towards the stairs, seeing a very worn out me sprawled on the floor. "Maybe I was wrong, you know I guess they really didn't change."

"Yeah, you've still got the bitchy attitude." I mumbled getting up. "I'm just getting some aspirin, feel free to talk about me some more."

"Usako—"

"I told you not to call me that! You don't love me!"

"Usako—"

"Never mind, I'm going back upstairs."

"USAGI TSUKINO, YOU WILL NOT LEAVE! SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN RIGHT NOW MISSY!" Minako thundered.

For such a small girl, she REALLY has a big mouth. However, though my mind protested, I sat my butt down and waited for more instructions. What can I say, I'm a coward.

"Now you will listen to Mamoru and not say one more word!" Minako snapped, then turning her head to Mamoru. "We've gotta go, see you around."

"Hey, I want to stay." Rei whined. Minako then dragged Rei out by the ear.

"Who would have seen the day where Minako was the most mature of all of us." Mamoru said chuckling. "But then again, that's not saying much."

"Definitely not me." I mumbled.

"Usagi we need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"I never told you why we broke up, but I'm telling you now."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you opening up old wounds?" I said tearfully.

"You NEED to hear this. While we were dating, I started getting dreams—no visions of your death. A mysterious voice kept telling me to stay away from you or you would die." Mamoru said gently. Whatever response he was waiting for, it wasn't the one I gave.

"YOU BROKE UP WITH ME OVER SOME STUPID DREAM AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS FOUR YEARS LATER! AND NOW YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA JUMP BACK INTO YOUR ARMS! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M THAT EASY?" I screamed. Mamoru fell back from his chair from the sheer force of my voice. I guess I kinda overreacted. He deserved it though.

"Usagi you don't understand. Every night I saw this happen to you. At first I thought I would ignore it, but it became stronger, more realistic. I came to the conclusion that if I could save your life, even if we couldn't be together, I'd take it. Now I realize I should have just told you. I'm not saying you have to love me again or anything. I'm just wondering if we could start to date, take it slow. What do you say?" Mamoru answered. He positioned his chair a little further back just to make sure that if I yelled again, he wouldn't get the brunt of it.

"I don't see why not? But it's JUST a date okay?" I said quietly.

"Alright. Since you know this place a lot better than me, would you like to give me a tour of it here?"

"Sure, how 'bout tomorrow?"

"Perfect, I'll come around noon." Mamoru said, standing up. "See you later." He said right before leaving, giving me a wink.

He REALLY is an ass, a conceited one at that. But he then again he REALLY is fine, the hottest ass ever.

XxXx

"How'd it go?" Ami asked anxiously, her reading glasses tipping over her frail nose.

"How do you know,weren't you at a seminar?"

"Well, you see— "

"Minako blabbed off." Rei said bluntly.

"God, Rei! You're SO annoying!" Minako said exasperatedly, fixing the red bow in her hair. No matter how old Minako gets, she always has that red bow in her hair, I guess it's her good luck charm.

"Anyways, how did it go?" Makoto asked, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"I'mtakinghimforatourofItalytomorrow!" Usagi mumbled quickly.

"Usagi, we don't speak gibberish."

"Shut up Rei, I said I'm giving him a tour of Italy tomorrow. And not another word!"

"AWWWWWWW" The four girls chorused.

"I'm going to sleep," I declared.

As I walked upstairs, I felt a certain feline rubbing against my legs.

"What is it Luna?" I snapped, I didn't mean to sound so rude but after talking with those devil spawn, it's hard not to. "Sorry."

"Usagi-chan, I just want you to know I will always be there for you. And if Mamoru hurts you, I will personally scratch his eyeballs out."

"Thanks Luna, I knew I could count on you."

"Be careful tomorrow."

"Don't worry Luna, it's just a date, how bad could it be?"

That single phrase jinxed me for life, or at least for the date.

XxXx

"Get up honey!"

"NO… Mrs. Haruna will just have to wait."

"Don't make me use force."

"…"

As I switched positions on my bed, (with respectable crescent moons on the comforter) I suddenly felt a cold gush of water on me. I woke up startled as hell.

"REI!"

"Yes."  
"Do you do what I think you just did?"

"Maybe." "Why'd you wake me up? It's the weekend."

"You were supposed to meet Mamoru at Makoto's restaurant THIRTY minutes ago!"

"Damn." I said, hopping out of bed. I then started to attack my closet. I threw article after article of clothes to my bed.

"Usagi, could you do me a favor?" Rei said, a red tinge on her cheeks. For all the years I've been Rei's friend, I have never seen her blush, this has gotta be good.

"What is it?"

"I'm going on a date with Jed, and I was wondering if I could borrow a dress to wear."  
"Aw, my little baby is growing up! She's going on a date with a BOY!" I shouted, squeezing her flushed cheeks. I loved not being the one blushing.

"Oh shut up!"

"Alright, take this red dress. It makes you look 'exotic'. By the end of the night, he'll be begging for you to stay with him."

"Whatever. Now go or Mamoru is gonna leave!"

"Fine." I dashed out of the room, sporting a white summer dress. I absolutely adore this dress. On the back, it has laces stitching it up. Why I decided to wear my favorite dress for this supposed date, I'll never know. Before I went downstairs, I popped my head back in the room. "Rei and Jadeite sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Before I could say anything else, Rei's shoe from Hell made its appearance again, whacking me squarely in the head. I'd be surprised if I don't get a huge bump on my head from this. "Don't be embarassed Rei, who knows when the last time was you had--" Damn shoe hit me again. I decided I better leave, I don't want to face the wrath of Rei's shoes anymore. "Bye Loverboy!"

XxXx

I arrived at Makoto's restaurant shortly after, a shower of dust and debris hitting all behind me. It was like school all over again. When I saw Mamoru, he was checking his watch, a tight ass as usual. I decided I might as well pull a little prank...

I snuck up on Mamoru and screamed in his ear 'Boo!' a little to hard I guess, because he stumbled into an old lady. The woman began to unmercifully whack Mamoru with her 2 ton purse. I guess I overdid it, just a bit. I pulled Mamoru away and told the lady politely to 'please shove off '.

Mamoru is giving me the deathglare at the moment, so I decided to break the ice by starting a very good conversation.

"So...how was your day?"


	4. ChApTeR fOuR

ChApTeR four 

Yes, the salt titles are gone! I was thinking of making a whole salt theme of chapters (long story why to be said another time, most likely at the end of this chapter), but it sounds really corny, especially if you know why I put salt in the first place. Finally school got out! YAY! It was so funny, my new principal couldn't speak at all when she spoke of our promotion. She kept saying stuff wrong (she said studeents, instead students and got two people messed up while talking on the stage!) She is such an airhead. However, know i have to go to summer school . And the high school i'm going to has no good subjects to take so i'm taking make up classes practically and absolutely NO ONE i know is going. Urgh, argh, urgh, argh, urgh, argh……………..(this could go on for a LONG time)

**XxXx** -- one row means scene change; two rows means author stuff

( ) -- author notes

**XxXx**

**XxXx**

DiScLaImEr: I do not own…? What was it again? Oh, Yes! Wait…Eureka! I do not own Sailor Moon. How sad, but for how long? ( -- >:)evil smiley face mwahahahahahhah -- )

**XxXx**

XxXx

Yes, I really am a good conversationalist.

"Hey, I'll make it up to you. I'll show you an extra special place that the tourists don't know about, only the people who live here know about it." I said, fluttering my eyes.

"Fine." Mamoru grumbled.

**XxXx**

Well to tell you the truth, I had no idea where we were going. I just prayed that we'd end up somewhere nice or halfway decent. I think Mamoru had some hints that I had no clue where we were going, especially when I ran straight into something rather strange.

**XxXx**

"I'm sure it's here!" I said, practically jumping with joy that I found something  
here. I mean it looked special enough, with ribbons and signs pasted everywhere. So I ran straight towards the opening, unaware of the dire consequences. That is until I felt my face plastered into something mysteriously wet, surprising sticky, and overall warm. 

"Hey, watch where you're going miss! You went headfirst into one of my most prized flowers!" a young man said, wiping Usagi off of his plant.

"Hey, excuse ME, but—"

"That is really an exquisite flower you have." Mamoru said.

"What about me? Aren't you gonna ask me if I was okay?" Usagi pouted, faking tears.

"Usagi are you okay?"

"I'm okay I guess, but—"

"So where did you get that flower from?" Mamoru questioned, ignoring Usagi. "Wait, you look familiar…"

"MOTOKI!"

"An octave lower, please odango." Motoki said, taking his straw hat off his head, wiping his brow.

"What are you doing here Motoki? What about the Crown Parlor?" Mamoru asked, hugging his old friend (Mamoru is NOT gay).

"Well, since my BEST friend and my little sister left me, I decided that I needed a change of scenery. I had no idea that you two would be here. Are the others here and are you two together again?"

"Everyone is here Motoki, and we're taking things slowly this time around. You get straight to the point, don't you?" Usagi said.

"What do you do here Motoki and is Reika here?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm a gardener, planting has always been my passion. I've had enough of greasy hamburgers and chocolate shakes."

"Yeah, but those were some good milkshakes…" Usagi said reminiscing.

"Reika and I live together in an apartment. She's a waiter at local café."

"That's great! We gotta spend more time together. And since you think of me as a sister, you wouldn't mind making me a milkshake, right?" Usagi pleaded.

"Stop with the milkshakes U—"

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"I don't know what to call you." Mamoru admitted.

"You can call me Usako if you want." Usagi said, blushing.

"Alright, but I'd rather call you odango." Mamoru smirked.

"I hardly ever wear odangos now!"

"So? I can still picture you with them, two lumps on your HUGE head! Maybe I should call you lumphead instead (remember the manga scene?)."

"You guys never change. Anyways, come with me. I want to show you my wonderful babies." Motoki said, gesturing forward and stopping a fuming Usagi from clawing Mamoru.

"Hey, I forgot! How is your sister, Unazuki?" Usagi said, shooting Mamoru one last glare.

"She is the new owner of Crown Parlor and is going to soon start school at the University of Tokyo (no idea if there is one)! She said she's gonna move here after she finishes college."

"That's wonderful, but I feel like all of this is my fault."

"No Usagi. We're all happier now and we needed a nice change as well. I need to get a good tan anyways."

**XxXx**

"Come on you fat lards (from Napoleon Dynamite, SWEET!). I didn't think you two were so slow." Motoki yelled.

"Whatever. I don't see you holding three pounds of fertilizer." Mamoru grumbled, remembering how Motoki forced them to stop at a Garden shop and leaving Mamoru to carry the smelly purchase of joy.

"What about you Usagi, what's your excuse? You're not carrying anything."

"I know, I'm just lazy."

"That's a shock."

"Be quiet Mamoru! I don't know why I agreed to date you again!"

"Because you think I'm sexy." Mamoru said, smiling seductively at her before starting to the sing the 'I'm too sexy' song.

"Get a reality check, or better yet a mirror."

"Ouch." Motoki laughed before stopping. "We're here!"

"Where?"

"My garden, where else?" Motoki said, raising his hands. In front of him was a cozy little garden, right next to an apartment complex. "It was hard to find a complex that was near some nice land for gardening."

"It's gorgeous. A lot of these flowers I've never seen." Usagi inspected.

"These flowers are from all over the world, I'm trying to breed them all together and then maybe later on cross-breed." Motoki said proudly. At that moment, a young woman stood up from crouching near some tomato seeds.

"Reika! There you are!" Motoki said, jogging to her.

"You don't need to help me Moto-chan (I couldn't think of any other ways to write it!)."

"I need to help the future mother!"

"Reika, you're pregnant!" Usagi gasped, running up to her and feeling her stomach.

"Motoki, you sly dog!" Mamoru said, slapping Motoki's back.

"Are you two going to get married?"

"Usako! You shouldn't ask such a thing!"

"It's alright Mamoru, we aren't going to yet."

"Why? Don't you two love each other?"

"We do, but marriage is a big step. We still need to get settled here…but, I think by August we'll be ready."

"You guys are getting married in August!"

"Yes, and we wanted to ask you two something."

"What?"

"Mamoru, will you be my best man and Usagi, will you be a bridesmaid?"

"Of course!"

"You didn't need to ask Motoki, we'd do anything for you two."

"Thanks!" After I take Reika back in, come with me and I'll show you guys some more tropical flowers." Motoki said, pushing Reika in, ignoring her resistance.

"You see if you get any tonight Motoki!"

"Good…you'd probably squish me with that tummy of yours." Motoki grumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

**XxXx**

**XxXx**

The end of this chapter. How nice. Anyways, if anyone is reading my other story, please go back and read the 6th chapter. I've replaced it with an author's note. You'll know why when you read it. Aren't you curious now? Probably not. Oh well. Also, it seems that some number of people are reading this story, but not reviewing. That makes me sad :( If anyone is reading this story (i hope), please leave a review. It can be suggestions, critiques, or things you like or dislike about the story. Just don't be too harsh. **THANK YOU:)**

XxXx


	5. cHaPtEr FiVe

**ChApTeR fIvE**

The spanking new chapter. Since I'm sad, I decided to add happy happy joy joy (don't ask) fluff so it makes me happier too. Also, I'm changing to third person; it's less confusing for me (isn't that sad?). Will mostly be dialogue as the girls are mostly telling each other of how their love lives are going. I don't like to exclude the senshi, so they will have a bit of love troubles as well. Don't own Sailor Moon or Gone with the Wind. sniff :(

**XxXx**

**XxXx**

Five girls- no women- sat together in front of the television in their home, which currently was showing Gone with the Wind.

"How was your date?" Makoto asked while bringing some popcorn from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Ami asked, surprising everyone. "What? I'm a girl you know." Ami said haughtily, adjusting her glasses to cover her blushing cheeks.

"You guys are so nosy!" Usagi cried.

"What'd you expect? Now spill or we'll…" Rei threatened, holding a pillow over her head, the others following the action.

"Fine!" Usagi shouted, giving up. She told them all of the date, from the old lady attack to Motoki and Reika.

"Mamoru was beat up by an old woman! HAH!" Minako laughed, rolling on the floor.

"Andrew and Reika live here now too! I can't believe they're getting married and having a baby!" Ami squealed, making everyone stare at her again. "Leave me alone." Ami snapped.

"Anyways, what happened when you reached the doorstep?" Minako asked, jumping up and down.

"What do you mean?" Usagi said, blushing furiously.

"Come on! He just HAD to have pulled a move, otherwise he's totally gay (no offence)!"

"Well…"

_**fLaShBaCk**_

_"Well here we are." Usagi said, looking at the ground. "I'm really sorry again about the old lady accident earlier."_

"_Don't worry about it, I have only a few bruises."_

"_Alright then, see you…" Usagi said, then stopping as she say Mamoru's approaching face. Soon she could feel his warm breath on her face, heating her up. Then they kissed. Usagi gasped, leaving a clear entrance for his tongue. Their tongues clashed, both bathing in the sensation of such a forgotten feeling. Just as soon as the kiss got deeper, Mamoru pulled away._

"_I'll call you later." Mamoru said briskly, walking away leaving a flushed Usagi._

"_Yeah…"_

_**End of flasback**_

"I see Mamoru has picked up a couple of tricks." Minako said deviously. "He's so got you Usagi!"

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked cautiously.

"Now he knows you're hot for him and he's obviously hot for you, so that means…"

"What!" Said Usagi.

"You are so dense! You really are brainless! I thought since you're an adult now that you'd understand these kind of things better, but you haven't changed at all!" Rei said, exasperated.

"Hmmm?"

"Usagi-chan, I'll explain this to you as slowly as possible. What do a man and woman have to do to have a baby?"  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, clearly not understanding.

"THEY HAVE SEX!" Ami shouted. "Sorry, it's just…"

"We understand. If you didn't say it, one of us most likely would have." Makoto said reassuringly.

"You mean that we're going to…."

"Say it."

"Go on the hobby horse?" Usagi said, blushing.

"Close enough."

"Sheesh Usagi! You're such an airhead!" Rei hissed.

"Go away! So Minako-chan, I…um…what's it like?"

"What?"

"You know."

"What?"

"SEX!" Ami shouted again.

"What's wrong with you Ami?" Makoto questioned.

"I bet it's Zoi, Jed told me Zoi tried to pressure her again." Rei said. 

"It's not that!" Ami snapped. "When were you talking to Jed? During your date?" Ami said, trying to put the spotlight on Rei.

"Never mind that! Tell us! We promise we won't laugh." Rei answered.

"At least not too much," Minako murmured.

"He did ask again if we could… you know, but I wanted to wait until the wedding night and he kind of got a bit mad. I know he'll wait, even if it kills him. It's just I don't want to be deflowered before my wedding night."

"Deflowered?" Usagi snickered. "That's what my mom called it when she gave me the sex talk!"

"Shut up!" Ami screeched.

"So Ami tell us. Is it gonna be a white wedding?" Rei asked seriously.

"You guys are so unfair!"

"Anyways, what's it like Minako?" Usagi asked, getting a smile from Ami for changing the subject. "I bet Ami wants to know too!" Usagi added, making Ami's smile change to a scowl.

"How am I supposed to know? Do you think I'm a slut?" Minako asked in sham outrage. "Do you think I'm deflowered?" Minako said, faking tears.

"You are the retired senshi of love."

"For your information I have not. However, I remember my mother telling me about it. On Venus, she said it was an important thing, but only if it's with someone you truly love."

"That's sweet," Usagi commented.

"But mother said after your first, it would be quite all right to do it with anyone."

"Huh?" Rei wondered. 

"It's different of Venus alright," Minako said defensively.

"Sure." Usagi said. "What about you Rei-chan? Did you like your date? Tell!"

"He was…um…nice," Rei said, a blush creeping on her usually elegant and serious face.

"That's it? Did he like the dress you borrowed? Did you kiss? Are you gonna go out with him again? If you don't answer, we won't shut up!" They chorused.

"Fine! He drooled over the dress, we kissed, and next week we're going to the beach!" Rei said hysterically.

"How long was it?"

"What?"

"The kiss of course!" Minako chirped. "Was it a five second frencher?"

"Eechi!" Rei yelled.

"Just wondering…" Minako said, crestfallen.

"Yeah it was," Rei said. By now, her face was a rich red color and her eyes were directed at the floor.

"YAY!" They all chorused.

"How about you Minako," Rei said, wanting to hear the dirt.

"Kunzite and I are officially dating," Minako said unshamefully. "He's a wonderful kisser!"

"Aren't you modest at all?" Ami said.

"Nope."

"And you Mako-chan?" Usagi questioned.

"Nephrite and I are doing fine. I think we're close to taking the next step from kissing," Makoto answered.

"That's great!" Usagi sighed. "At least one of has an easy relationship."

"I guess so.." Makoto said doubtfully.

"What happened?"

"I think he's a little intimidated since I'm still a virgin."

"He's not?" Ami gasped.

"What do you expect? He's twenty-three. Anyways, I think he feels uncomfortable about that."

"I guess we all have our problems," said Rei.

"Yup." They all chorused.

"Does anyone want some brownies I baked?" Makoto inquired.

"OOH!" Usagi screamed.

"At least Usagi can keep herself occupied, right?" Rei said as everyone laughed.

**XxXx**

**XxXx **

The end…of the chapter. I thought during the summer I'd have so much fun, but it's so ultimately boring. I'm dying from boredom. One of my closer friends are going on a vacation so I pretty much can't go anywhere on the weekdays. **On a serious note, if anyone reads this story (hopefully), please leave a REVIEW! It can be suggestions, criticism (not too harsh), or just comments you have. Just review please:)**


	6. ChApTeR sIx

**ChApTeR sIx**

Another chapter. **EVERYONE READ THIS PARAGRAPH-EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!** To answer peoples' questions this is of course a Usagi and Mamoru fic. I wouldn't have it any other way! Now, why they broke up. I already answered this earlier in another chapter, but oh well. If you watched the anime, in the second season they broke up because of Mamoru's dreams of Usagi's death. In this version, they didn't get back together because Usagi never found out about the dreams (slightly AU), but in the future they shall get back together if they can confront several obstacles and …. people. Oh, and the girls are eighteen (generals are 23 and Mamoru is 22) and they may be very inexperienced now, but not for long…Furthermore, I value the reviews I've gotten. So to the people who aren't reviewing, do so! Please? Anyways, I hope anyone who is reading enjoys this and if they are a nice person they will review (hint, hint). THANK YOU FOR READING!

XxXx

XxXx

Disclaimer: No own Sailor Moon. Me own world.

XxXx

XxXx

-- Means scene change but still the same place.

Surprises and office discoveries Home - morning 

"Luna? Where are you?" Usagi yelled. She searched everywhere and found that Luna was missing. "Minako, have you seen Luna?"

"No. Artemis has disappeared too. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought they'd gone somewhere to…"

"To?"

"Canoodle." Minako replied.

"EWW! I didn't want to hear that! My appetite is so gone!" Usagi said hysterically, pushing away a platter of cookies she was holding.

"As if!" Rei snorted as she walked into the room holding a large black furball. "Look who I found!"

"LUNA! I missed you so much!" Usagi sobbed, reaching out to receive Luna. When Rei handed her over to Usagi, Rei stretched out her arms.

"It seems that Luna has gained a few pounds, she seems really heavy," said Rei, stretching her arms out.

"I AM NOT!" Luna shouted frantically.

"Let me check on her," said Ami, who was sitting on a stool watching the whole scene.

"Alright…be careful with her," Usagi whispered as Ami began to prod Luna.

"Just as I thought," Ami exclaimed. "Luna's pregnant!"

"Artemis is going to be a daddy!" Minako cheered. "Way to go Artemis, you got Luna knocked up!"

"Heh, heh, heh….." Artemis nervously chuckled, appearing in the windowsill. "I need some fresh air, I'll be back later."

"Wait, Artemis!" Luna shouted limply before collapsing.

"No Luna! You can't go after him," Usagi scolded. "You got to stay comfortable here."  
"Fine…"

"Who would have seen the day where Usagi bossed around Luna and Luna actually listened," Rei snickered.

XxXx

_At Saint Francesca's Hospital later that day in the afternoon………_

"How do you feel today?" Usagi asked a small boy.

"My head feels stuffy and my throat is itchy," pouted the boy.

"I know this might hurt, but I need you to be a good little boy and open wide," Usagi replied sweetly, taking a Popsicle stick out of a desk (she's preparing to do a strip throat test). She then took the popsicle and gently grazed the back of the boy's mouth.

"Ouch!" The boy said, starting to cry.

"It's okay, I tell you what. Since you were such a good boy, I'll give a lollipop and a sticker."

"Really," said the boy, his tears disappearing.

"Yup."

---

"You're very good with kids Usagi, you should become a pediatrician," Ami said.

"Nah, I like being a nurse here, when you're a doctor you have to do more of the bloody work," Usagi replied. "Can't we lay off the subject Ami-chan? It's our lunch break, we should relax."

"Fine," answered Ami reluctantly.  
Usagi then got up and moved towards one of the vending machines. During her walk, she contemplated whether or not she should follow Ami's advice. Sure she would get better money, but she just wasn't cut out for doing the more serious attributes of it. Suddenly, she bumped into someone, still in her reverie.

"Sorry miss…." Usagi murmured.

"Do I look like a miss to you Usako?" A deep voice said.

"Hmmm…?" Usagi answered looking up. "Oh, Mamo-chan sorry. I was just thinking about something…Anyways, when did you start working here?"

"Actually today. I thought I was going to bump into you sooner or later, but I didn't count on it so soon."

"You must be lucky."

"I guess you could say that," Mamoru retorted.

"Come sit down with Ami and me." Usagi commanded.

"Was that an order?" Mamoru smirked.

"Yeah…"

"Good, I like my women rough."

SMACK!

"Ow, why'd you hit my head," Mamoru asked, rubbing his head.

XxXx

_David's Bridal in the evening (_no idea if there's one in Italy…)

"I can't believe Ami and Reika are getting married!" Usagi sobbed.

"Calm down, Usagi-chan," Makoto said, looking at all the people who were now watching them.

"But everyone is getting married!" Usagi cried unto Makoto's sleeve.

"Pull yourself together Usagi," Minako said, trying to comfort the distressed Usagi. "Do it for Ami and Reika, okay?"

"Okay," Usagi silently said, having the look of a small child.

"Finally!" Rei said, irritated at Usagi for making a big scene.

Ami and Reika appeared from behind some clothes racks soon afterward.

"We found the right bridesmaid dresses!" Ami shouted triumphantly, fixing her hair.

"What happened to you two," questioned Usagi.

"It seems many people are getting married soon so it was… let's say very hard to get a hand on some good gowns." Reika replied, also patting her hair down. "Also, I was going to have all of you be bridesmaids, including Ami, but Motoki is having only one best man so I have to have only one bridesmaid. Usagi was picked because Motoki and I knew her longest so we hope you don't mind."

"It's alright," Makoto said pleasantly.

"Since that's settled I'll show you all the dresses I picked," said Ami. Ami gave each of the five girls a beautiful pale blue dress that was strapless. It shimmered in the light and had lace on the bottom.

"They're gorgeous!" Minako exclaimed. "I never knew you had such good fashion taste!"

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," Ami said nervously.

"Here's your dress too," Reika said, handing Usagi a peach colored gown that had two thin straps and laced gloves.

"That's stunning!" Usagi gasped.

"I got all the right sizes so I think we're down here," said Ami.

After they put all the gowns into cases and walked outside. Four particular men were waiting outside, or at least calming one man down from attacking a park-o-meter.

"Damn thing!"

"Calm down Jadeite!"

"This thing is mocking me I know it!" Jadeite cried out hysterically.

"I wonder why that is," Rei said sarcastically.

"Hm…Rei!" Jadeite said, forgetting about the park-o-meter and walking over to him.

"Why are you guys here," asked Makoto.

"Zoicite thought you guys might need a ride, since you probably don't have room for the dresses, but we know he just wanted to see his wife to be."

Ami blushed furiously.

"That's not true!" shouted Zoicite.

"What?" Ami snapped.

"I thought you were embarrassed…." Zoicite said, looking confused.

"Men," Minako huffed.

"Well, let's get going!" Usagi chirped.

"Perky as usual I see," a husky voice breathed into Usagi's ear.

"WHAT!" Usagi screamed.

"Hey," Mamoru said, appearing behind Usagi.

"DON'T do that!"

"Couldn't help it, wanna do something?"

"We were gonna go home right now.." Usagi said unsure.

"I can drop you off later."

"Alright…hey guys I'm going with Mamoru, I'll see you guys later."  
"Oooooh….." Minako said before Malachite took her away.

"See you later," Ami called out before they all with somewhat difficulty fit into the two cars.

"Bye lovergirl!" Rei shouted before they drove off.

"Why you!" Usagi snarled.

"Finally," Mamoru said.

"Huh? What are you talking-" Usagi began to say before she was silenced by Mamoru's lips.

XxXx

XxXx

I'm sorry I took so long; I had some school stuff to do and friends to catch up with. It's not that I have a writer's block, it's just I'm not in the evil mood to make suspense. Ooh, a big benefactor in the process of writing was my brother and his room (also the reviews of the anonymous Michelle! ).. I was really bored so I snooped in his room and found a really cool game called Chrono Cross. So I played it and am still currently trying to get the good ending of it. It got me in a better mood to write. The music (theme) was absolutely wonderful. I really wanna buy its soundtrack now. It's a story you can hate and love, but mostly love since you can overlook its flaws. I suggest you all pick that game up; it really makes you think. :) Sorry for blabbing so much, I'll shut up now. **Next chapter real Mamoru and Usagi moments!**


	7. i'm back

NeW fAcToId 

I decided that I will continue writing since I'm such a pushover. Even if only one person was reading, I'd feel bad. I wanted to have a break, as this can be really addictive, but I guess it's alright if I just write…Hopefully I can finish the story before I try to give up again (I'm such a loser when it comes to commitments, even small ones). I will suck it up like a man, even though I'm not one, and write!

_I really will finish like I promised before! Otherwise, I will slap myself again and I can't afford to lose any more brain cells. No, seriously I've lost hundreds this summer (I'm so clumsy). For example, I accidentally closed the car door on my head. No idea how I did it, I must have been daydreaming or something…I sidetracked again! I'm so disorganized…anyways, I will continue writing and blab more. YAY!_

_Chester91_

_P.S. I should get a chapter out soon, I will use force if needed._


	8. cHaPtEr SeVeN

**cHaPtEr SeVeN**

Hehe…I'm back! After much soul searching (…..), I have come to the conclusion of trying to finish this story. I will try, and I did slap myself as well…again. Um…well during this break from writing I've had a drastic increase in homework and social life. Either I'm with friends, talking on my NEW cell phone, or lots and lots of homework…As we speak, I'm talking on the phone…eh. In my spare time from everything, I LOVE to read manga, not so much anime. My favorite manga are Perfect Girl Evolution and Fruits Basket, not sure which is better. I absolutely love manga, but my mom pretty much LOATHES it and I have NO money. Waaah…

I still love Sailor Moon, as it was my introduction to this world. Let the story start:

(P.S. I'm not really in a romantic mood, so hopefully I got some cute moments in, I hope…)

Disclaimer: it has claim in the word…haha…don't sue.

Exciting is brewing as I shut the f--- up and the story begins:

SMACK!

"Why do you always slap me for complimenting you? " Mamoru asked, rubbing his VERY sore head.

"Complimenting me?" Usagi snorted.

"Well…look at it this way, if I didn't find you attractive I wouldn't be trying to kiss you right?"

SMACK!

"Usagi you're so aggressive…" Mamoru whined, clutching his now throbbing head.

"Serves you right, now since you've caused me so much distress, I'm gonna pick a restaurant to go to and you're paying!" Usagi said triumphantly.

"Now you're just plain evil…"

XxXx

"You pick Makoto's restaurant, of all places..." Mamoru said.

"Makoto will stop us from doing anything she or I wouldn't want to do." Usagi explained.

"Then that means we won't do anything..."

"Suit yourself, but either way you're still gonna pay so don't try to back out!" Usagi warned.

"Eh...you weren't like this before" Mamoru mumbled. "But then again i like them feisty."

GRAB!

"Hah, you thought i would fall for it again," Mamoru said, holding Usagi while she struggled to whack him.

"Mark my words, Chiba!" Usagi growled. "You will regret the day you ever toyed with Tsukino Usagi!"

"I look forward to it, now go in, everyone is watching you and your display."

Usagi looked around and saw that he was right; everyone, including Makoto, were watching. This is gonna be loooooong night, Usagi thought...But not before i get Mamoru back! And with that, Usagi walked into the restaurant, wearing an evil smile.

I KNOW IT'S SHORT, I'M SOOOO SORRY. But this is all i can give at the moment, i just wanted to get anything out, even if it was small. i'll try to make it longer, i just wanted to show i didn't give up! Anyways, thank you again to Michelle, whose reviews helped me gain the motivation to write, and to anyone and everyone else who reviews, or just reads my story. it's very flattering I'll try to get another chapter out, i'll definantly have on either sometime in Thanksgiving break or at latest in mid December, i will try my best! So keep reviewing (seriously my motivation is that), and keep reading, please?  



	9. ChApTeR eIgHt

ChApTeR nInE

OHHH MY GOOOD. i'm back. heh...i'm sorry it took me so long and i should NOT make excuses ...but this summer i got really depressed so i think i may pass it on to the characters Naw...maybe i'll be successful this time around cause i think i'm getting more determination. oh and may i say johnny depp is indeed hot. ok, i'm good. ALso, i'm listening to the band Acceptance right now, they're so good.

dizclaimer: ...do i still need to do these...sigh...i do not own sailor moon...are you happy now? ...back to my ice cream...and men. who are in my dreams.

XxXx

Usagi straightened her back and followed their waitress to the table. She held her head up and silently repeated the words ' i will not let him get to me, i will not let him get to me...' Makoto, watching from the kitchen, shook her head and crossed her fingers that no blood or food would be spilled.

"Ah, Usako...was that a growl i just heard? I mean, I know that I am irresistable and all, but i thought you'd at least want to eat first-"

"Don't even Chiba. I'm on to you so not one more odd word out of you. Your behavior today is aboslutely embarassing, do you know that?"

"Oh so now you're finally silent? What a relief, i thought you'd be going on for ever and ever..."

Usagi stopped and heard the sound of someone coughing. She looked to her side and saw the waitress pointing to her seat. To her other side, Mamoru was already sitting and had his napkin ready on his lap. However, she couldn't see his face.

"I'm so sorry, i wasn't paying attention," Usagi rambled as she sat down. With closer inspection Usagi saw that Mamoru's entire body was shaking. "Mamoru, are you all right?"

Mamoru lifted his face and a wide grin was plastered on his face. His body was scrunched up to refrain from making any noise.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU!" Usagi screeched. Her face was cherry red and small tendrils of hair were located strategically around her face to give her the look of a maniac or better yet Medusa.

With the sight of a fuming Usagi, Mamoru calmed down and pushed his back more into the chair, scooting it back several inches. "I'm sorry Usako, it was just so funny." Mamoru said, but with one look from Usagi he could tell she was still not pleased. "Usako...i'm truly sorry, let's get back to our meal and forget this happened." Mamoru put on his best face and focused on extending all of his charm towards Usagi. Apparently, it had worked. Usagi's breathing became natural and her face turned back to a peach color. The fragments of her hair that were eerily hovering around her gently went back to their original places. Normal Usagi was back. Thank god, Mamoru thought. Any normal man would have shit in their pants by now. Seriously.

"Um, well, wh-what would you l-like to-to ord-order?" The waitress stuttered. She was a first hand witness to Usagi's terror. Neither of the couple had noticed that she was still there. Unlike Mamoru, it looked like she actually have gotten close to crapping in her pants. Her face was colored as well, but it was a strange almost green color.

"I think we'll both take house special with garlic bread. Two waters for our drinks." Mamoru instructed. Since he felt sorry for the poor girl and wanted to anger Usagi, he began to talk to her again, his plan already formulated. "Has anyone ever told you that you have very stunning eyes? They are a beautiful mixture of turquoise and bronze. They perfectly compliment or face." To top it all of, Mamoru released a hundred-watt smile. If the room was dark at that moment, his teeth would have shown as a beacon of light.

"No one's ever told me that ac-actually," the waitress stumbled, heat raising in her cheeks. "You are a very handsome man, i mean, if you weren't here with someone else i would have already..." Oblivious to Usagi because of Mamoru's flattery, she took in account that Usagi was sitting right across of Mamoru. Her eyes searing a whole through her. The waitress supressed a small shiver and coughed again, "Your orders will be ready soon." And with that, the waitress walked away as fast as possible, almost running into an elderly man.

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman, flirting with you right in front of me!" Usagi huffed.

"Don't worry Usako, I would never think of anyone but you, even if have certain phyiscal attributes that you so badly lack..." Mamoru reassured, his head lost deep in thought.

SUPER SAILOR KICK!

Mamoru, now down on the floor, was lying down with a quite large bump forming on his forehead. His eyes were half open, flutterning between consciousness and insanity. "Ouuuch, that man sure packed a punch in his little kick...too bad mickey mouse isn't here..." Then his eyes shut with a final close.

"Heh..eh, I guess I didn't really control that hit too much.." Usagi mumbled. She tried to lift him up, but his body automatically reacted against it.

"No Mickey, don't do it again. Go after Goofy or Donald..."

"Let me get for you, Usagi-chan," Makoto said, reappearing when she saw the event unfold. "Should we take him back to our place?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I can already see the look on Rei when we come home with him..."

XxXx

Yeah, i know it's really really really really short, but i can't help it. I need to get back into the flow of writing. Otherwise, i'm afraid old Mamoru is going to have to take the brunt of it. Now i'm starting to wonder whether or not i should make sure he's in one piece before the end, ahh i'm such a sadist.

Onto other matters, hope that people read this and not think it's too weird or anyting. **AND REMEMBER:** **Reviews are always appreciated! Criticism is cool too, but don't beat me down too badly like Mamoru. **


	10. cHaPtEr NiNe

Chapter NINE.

Wow wow wow. I had a sudden urge to write a chapter for this and am hoping to keep writing until the end. I've been preoccupied to put it bluntly. Social life and school work has skyrocketed and my body can't even handle it. I'm too tired nowadays. At the moment, I'm freaking out about having my wisdom teeth surgically removed even though they haven't grown out yet. Yup, but life's still good. Happy Halloween!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada….No Oprah either, but I don't think I would really want to own her anyway, sorry Oprah!

XxXx

A certain man awoke in a state of disarray one sunny morning. He felt a throbbing ache on his forehead and felt a large bump that he suspected was as big as one of his eyes. Great.

"Oy, you up?" A female voice shouted from the bathroom.

"Hmmm?"

Makoto walked out of the bathroom holding a wet cloth that she put on Mamoru's head. He fought the urge to show his displeasure at the sudden sharp pain the cloth had inflicted.

"Don't be such a baby. It's because of this that you were knocked out by one measly kick-"

"Are you kidding? One, she is a former sailor soldier. Two, women can really use force if they want. Third, she caught me on surprise."

Makoto pressed the cloth a little firmer on the bump, earning an "ow" from Mamoru. "What were you saying again?" She innocently asked.

"Nothing…."

"That's what I thought." Makoto smiled. She released the pressure she had and relaxed her hand. She laid the cloth over the bump and folded her hands together.

"So what are you going to do about Usagi?"

"Are you supposed to be Oprah or something?" Mamoru chuckled, but refrained after seeing the look the fierce woman had in her eyes, telling him that he may be getting something more than a bump.

"I don't know. I just want to see how far we go, I guess."

"Wrong answer."

"Hey, I do have feelings for her, but I'm not going to hurry things up. I'm want to let things happen however they do. Okay? So don't try to beat me up, I'm tired."

Makoto patted Mamoru's head and said, "You're going back to sleep? Usagi will be so disappointed, she was looking forward to being with you today and she said something about feeling bad about what she did…"

"Fine, I'll get up." Mamoru growled. Makoto tried to keep her face in check, but had a hard time as Mamoru was still having difficulty walking in a straight line and frequently crashed into a variety of objects, including a desk and a curtain that he had mysteriously tangled himself into.

Makoto got up and picked several things out of a nearby cabinet and placed them on the bed. "Here's some clothes for you to wear. I doubt you want to wear the same thing twice."

"Why do you have Nephy's clothes? If you ask me, that's a little suspicious."

"Well, I'm not asking you," Makoto snapped while concealing her red face, finally defeated by the valiant Mamoru. She retreated out of the room and her steps could be heard on the stairs.

Mamoru smirked and put began a confident stride to the bathroom. Unfortunately, he was blocked by another desk, two chairs, and oddly a vase.

XXX

Usagi sat at the table in the kitchen, inhaling the wafts of coffee that floated above her cup. She stared at the checkered tablecloth, wondering how many of the checkers were yellow and how many were white.

"Usagi?"

Usagi looked up to see a hesitant Ami resting a hand on the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Um-that is- well…." Ami kept her eyes on the ground. Usagi raised her eyebrows. Although Ami was not one of the most bold or talkative of people, she knew that Ami wouldn't be this nervous if it wasn't for something serious.

"Ami…you can tell me..." Usagi rose out of her seat and was about to walk over to her blue-haired friend when Ami began to sob.

"It's about Zoi….I don't think the wedding is going to happen!" Ami cried, her body slumping to the ground. Usagi quickly got to her side and wrapped her arms around her dear friend.

Makoto walked into the kitchen to see two of her closest friends crouched at the doorway of the kitchen, the sun's rays shining on the checkered tablecloth.

XXX

Mamoru finally had reached the bathroom where another battle had begun. He looked at his face in the mirror and saw dark patches under his eyes. His usually perfect hair was untidy and a cowlick was raised in the front of his head. He glared at it then put a large amount of saliva on his palm and patted the hair down. He counted to ten and then released it. The cowlick was still thriving. Mamoru narrowed his eyes further.

After a furious struggle, the cowlick was down, but that particular piece of hair was matted with saliva. Mamoru ignored it. He then proceeded to his face. "Man, what kind of pills did they pop in me last night?" He remembered waking up for a brief moment to see Usagi's worried face before blanking out. At the reminder of Usagi, he washed his face, did his business, and returned to the bed in a relatively straight path. He viewed both the shirt and the pair of jeans that Makoto had selected. The jeans seemed to be able to fit him fine, but the shirt had words that said, "Kiss the Chef's boyfriend" He stared at it for a period and then wondered how his male friend was allowed to wear that. Makoto could be quite intimidating. Nevertheless, he pulled the shirt on and buttoned the pants on.

He had a last look at the room, which he guessed was the guest room, and headed downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, he saw two things happening at once. He saw Usagi holding Ami on the floor and was going to go see what was wrong when he heard a noise. He adjusted his gaze to the front and saw Makoto pacing around the room, cracking her knuckles in random intervals, and grumbling incoherent phrases. He decided he would see Usagi first. She was his girlfriend after all. They had actually just started dating again, but no one had to know about that. He hurried to Usagi.

"What's wrong?"

Usagi looked at Mamoru and motioned him outside. He took the hint and walked into the living room. Usagi took her hands from around Ami and silently walked outside with Makoto. Ami had fallen asleep. Usagi sat on the couch with Mamoru and Makoto continued to pace, but stopped muttering in case of Ami waking up.

"It seems that Zoi pressured Ami about having sex again and Ami got really angry. They both started to fight and Zoi left and didn't come back all night."

Mamoru had the urge to crack his knuckles as well. "What a jerk…" He stood up and walked to the door. Usagi gave him a confused look. "I'm going to go find him and snap some sense into him. Don't worry." Mamoru replied and winked before shutting the door.

Usagi held herself from revealing a wide grin that reached from one side of her mouth to the other. She sunk into the couch and watched Makoto make menacing gestures with her fists.

XXX

Yay, I have something written. I'm supposed to be getting ready to sleep, but I really felt like writing. So I sat and sat and stared at the comp. But I did it! More to come and probably a chapter or two for my newer fic and maybe on of my older ones if I really feel like it. Please enjoy!


End file.
